Sus Instantes
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: Drabbles y viñetas de Kardia y Dégel.
**Hace muuucho tiempo que no escribía nada Kardia/Dégel. Esta vez sólo junté un par de drabbles/viñetas que escribí. No es nada del otro mundo, historias ñoñas y cursis, pero que me pareció bueno compartirlas. Todos amamos a este par después de todo :) Sin más, espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shiori Teshirogi y la serie original a Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

 **I**

Página doscientos dieciséis. Y apenas iba por la mitad. Pestañeó unos momentos preguntándose si en las últimas horas lo habría hecho. Se había inmiscuido tanto en la lectura que para cuando se percató del mundo a su alrededor, el sol ya no existía sobre el cielo ¿Cuándo es que había encendido la lampara? Bueno, no era de mucha importancia al fin y al cabo.

Dio un suspiro, pero cargado de satisfacción, de esos que le dibujan una sonrisa genuina e infantil.

No era para menos, pocos días en el Santuario eran así; tranquilos. Tan relajantes que incluso le permitían una lectura fluida y silenciosa, capaz de arrastrarlo a los suelos oníricos de aquellas páginas.

Pero la calma, nunca es para siempre.

Pues, pronto, comenzó a tener un extraño presentimiento, una extraña sensación de que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Algo no estaba bien y definitivamente el silencio que reinaba sobre su sagrado recinto se tornó sospechoso, cómplice de una travesura...

—¿Pero, qué...?

Sus ojos se abrieron desencajados, y un ligero tic le nació sobre su bífida ceja.

¡Su preciosa Biblioteca había sido ultrajada!

Pilas de libros habían sido colocados en el suelo como columnas de una fortaleza lírica. Las torres de libros, mapas y cartas llegaban hasta el techo de la enorme Biblioteca, formando un pequeño castillo que no tardó ni un segundo en reconocer: al parecer algún bicho había arrastrado su casa hasta ese lugar. Y es que el Templo de Escorpio se erguía ante sus iracundos y – en mayor medida – impresionados ojos, hecho de libros y hojas.

—Veo que te gusta mi pequeña obra... al fin pude encontrarle un buen uso a los libros—sonrió aquel que aparecía entre las columnas de papel. Dégel apretó sus puños.—¡Oh! te he dejado mudo con mi habilidad, pues no será así cuando veas la cama que armé para que quepamos los dos—.La sonrisa del griego se ensanchó tan cínica y lujuriosa que Dégel no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Unas horas después, el francés se hallaba sentado sobre unos libros, observando satisfecho a su compañero.

—Eres un mojigato Dégel.

—Los libros no son para jugar, Kardia.

Al griego no le quedó de otra que ubicar cada libro que sacó en su estante original. De sus cabellos chorreaban gotas del agua que se había derretido ya.

* * *

 **II**

Debió suponerlo. Después de todo, esa mañana el horóscopo había sido por demás desalentador para un devoto creyente como él. Algunas malas señales y aún más malas vibras le esperaban a lo largo del día. De no ser un hombre responsable como se conocía, no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en quedarse tras el refugio de su hogar, evitando todo contacto con el exterior, al menos hasta el día siguiente. El horóscopo no sería tan vil con él en pronosticarle dos malos días.

Pero ahí estaba, junto a su auto en medio de la ciudad y con un neumático pinchado. Mendiga suerte haber nacido bajo la protección de acuario ese día. La grúa le aseguró que estaría allí en quince minutos, pero pasaban la media hora y nadie venía a su rescate. Suspiró, no podía retrasarse más, le descontarían el tiempo de retraso en el trabajo y tendría que hacer horas extras. Un nuevo suspiro, cerró las puertas, colocó la alarma y emprendió el resto del camino a pie.

Qué pésima idea había sido aquello.

Sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizaba, y que la sangre comenzaba a helarse, no podía estarle pasando eso. La peor de las suertes, el peor augurio, la condena; un gato negro.

Ahí estaba el animal, observándolo fijo, con sus ojos pardos y afilados. Dio un paso hacia atrás, el animal avanzó dos. Se quedó inmóvil si saber muy bien que hacer, no era solamente que el animal personificaba a la mala suerte, sino, muy por el contrario, a él le aterraban los gatos.

Y este era negro, y astuto. Eso lo notó, el animal parecía reaccionar a su miedo, hasta parecía sonreírle, mostrando esos colmillos tan blancos y puntiagudos. Quiso gritar cuando el gato comenzó a avanzar hacia él, ubicándose a tan corta distancia que le pareció enorme y amenazador.

Y el perverso se restregó en sus piernas, abanicando su cola y maullando, mientras zigzagueaba su cuerpo.

De su frente corrió una gota de sudor antes de que sus piernas respondieran casi a voluntad propia y brincaran hacia atrás, dando un grito poco profesional y masculino.

Cayendo de buces sobre unos brazos. ¡Su salvador!

—Milo, qué te he dicho de asustar así a las personas, disculpa, es un gato muy mañoso.—Había brincado tan bruscamente que no se percató de que sus lentes ya no se hallaban sobre sus ojos. Pero la voz de su salvador se le antojó relajante.

—No, está bien, no es nada—dijo tan rojo como una manzana, era una adulto, y se estaba comportando como un niño.

—Toma, se te cayeron— agarró los lentes y se los colocó presuroso de salir huyendo de allí, pero esta vez algo muy distinto lo había paralizado.

¡Su salvador era un adonis!

—G... gracias.

—No es nada, me llamo Kardia—.Le extendió su mano y sonrió.

—Me llamo Dégel, es un gusto—correspondió a la sonrisa.

—Créeme Dégel, el gusto es todo mío.

Dégel jamás volvería a creer en el horóscopo y en las supersticiones. Los gatos negros, definitivamente, traían la mejor de las suertes.

* * *

 **III**

—¿Por qué lo piensas tanto? no es de gran importancia—Kardia lo observaba fastidiado.

—Alguien puede vernos.

—¿Aquí?

Lo observó mezcla de incredulidad y cansancio. Le parecía ridículo las excusas que su compañero de armas alegaba para evadir lo que, a simple vista, no era más que una prueba. Un juego quizá. Algo de lo que probablemente, en algún tiempo se reirían al recordarlo. Kardia había iniciado la conversación hacía unos días, curioso de observar al honorable Santo de Tauro en compañía de una mujer, bajita y menuda, que al comparar las dimensiones extraordinarias del hombre, le pareció aún más pequeña, era una liebre junto a un oso. Eso pensó su joven mente.

De haber concluido ahí, Kardia se habría desatendido del asunto, aburrido y poco interesado en los cortejos amatorios del Tauro, pero la escena cursi que protagonizó logró captar su completa atención, al ver los labios unirse y moverse unos sobre otros, como queriendo acaparar más, introduciendo, para su asombro, la lengua en la boca del otro.

Con una mueca de espanto y asco, decidió que tenía suficiente de la imagen y se marchó, pero la idea de besar no se apartó de su mente, hasta que tuvo la brillante idea de involucrar a su reciente mejor amigo en su dilema.

Desde que al Santo de Acuario le asignaran su cuidado, ambos fueron conociéndose, aceptando la compañía del otro y disfrutando los ratos en los cuales compartían el tiempo, ya sea en la biblioteca de Acuario, donde Kardia disfrutaba de las tardes de lectura – amenazado a Dégel para que nunca confesara que era un erudito – los entrenamientos, que continuaban a pesar de ya haber obtenido sus Armaduras, o las tardes calmas, como esa, donde podían sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol en medio de la nada, y sin más compañía que ellos y el sonido de la naturaleza. Es por ello que no entendía la negativa de Dégel, era ridícula.

Kardia se incorporó de repente, en sus ojos una respuesta brilló cual epifanía. Y con algo de decepción y tristeza, que Dégel interpretó muy bien, lo enfrentó.

—No quieres hacerlo—sentenció—; no es por que alguien pueda observarnos, es simplemente porque no quieres besarme.

—Kardia...

—!Ya dilo Dégel! No soy suficientemente bueno como para ser tu primer beso—el francés suspiró.

Kardia se había arrodillado a su lado y la aflicción cada vez desfiguraba más ese fresco y bello rostro que poseía. ¡Claro que quería besarlo! pero temía no ser lo que el griego esperaba, temía enormemente ser una decepción. Kardia había estado tan entusiasmado con la idea de compartir su primer beso con él, que no soportaría arruinarlo.

Se acercó con cautela, ante el ahora sorprendido Kardia, el griego no se esperó tal movimiento, y para cuando se dio cuenta, Dégel había tomado su camiseta atrayéndolo hacia él. Pudo sentir su aliento tan cerca que la piel en su nuca se erizó , ahora el agarre había aflojado y más parecía una caricia que, tímida, comenzaba a viajar hacia su rostro.

Kardia sonrió al saberse triunfador y cambió los roles para poder tomar parte en asunto también. Se acomodó mejor sobre las piernas del acuariano, estirando sus brazos para abrazarse al cuello de Dégel. La posición era un tanto sugerente y las mejillas de ambos no tardaron en teñirse de carmín, pero claro que sabían que ya no habría marcha atrás. Kardia fue el que terminó con la distancia, cuando los brazos de Dégel, ahora un poco más relajado, se acomodaron en su cintura, y pegó sus labios en un movimiento algo brusco sobre los del Dégel. Sus ojos conectaron las pupilas por unos cuantos segundos más antes de cerrarse y concentrar todas sus fuerzas en recordar los movimientos de Aldebarán. Atrapó el labio inferior, succionando un poco antes de seguir con el otro repitiendo la acción unas cuantas veces, hasta que Dégel pudo imitarlo a la perfección. Después de un minuto de chupar y morder, el beso tomó forma, algo más enérgico, Kardia supo que era momento del último movimiento, y su lengua se introdujo de lleno en la boca de su compañero. Dégel dio un brinco por la impresión, estando a punto de concluir el beso por la inesperada intromisión, pero luego de juzgarla placentera, aferró sus brazos con más vehemencia sobre la cintura de Kardia, y dejó que su lengua también invadiera territorio griego. Unos momentos después, el beso terminó.

Kardia abrió sus ojos con pereza, saboreando sus labios, disfrutando del perdurado sabor fresco de Dégel en ellos. Sonrió satisfecho.

—Te dije que sería increíble.

—De todas formas—y Dégel también sonrió—, creo que debemos seguir practicando, es como dicen, _la practica hace al maestro..._

* * *

 **IV**

¡Qué desvergonzado! ¡Qué inmoral! ¡Qué... qué...!

¡Qué placer!

Ahí estaba él, un simple y correcto hombre de oficina, monótono y algo pretencioso, expuesto ante las fauces del placer clandestino. Envuelto en sombras de luces tenues, en algún lugar desconocido, donde se respiraba el aroma a experiencia. El lugar era acogedor y limpio, de una elegancia exquisita, tanto como su dueño.

Ese que le sujetaba los brazos por encima de su cabeza y se afanaba en marcar la piel de su cuello, arrancándole ahogados gemidos que todavía se empecinaba en esconder.

—No te calles, déjame escucharte—le susurro, mordisqueando su oreja.

¿Cómo es que había terminado enredado entre las sabanas de un hombre al que apenas y le conocía el nombre?

Todo había sido por culpa y gracia de su compañero de trabajo ¡bendito el momento en que lo invitó a la fiesta que organizaba... ya ni recordaba quien! Había sorteado la posibilidad de ir como algo remoto, no le interesaban las reuniones donde el alcohol era el centro de la diversión y no una amena charla sobre cultura y música. Ahí la música sonaba estridente y llegaba al centro de su cerebro como ruidos molestos y aturdidores que, combinada con las luces epilépticas, formaban un combo de danzas lúbricas de manos inquietas.

Pero la insistencia había sido tal, que terminó aceptando más por cansancio que por gusto.

Ahora deseaba besarle por haber insistido tanto.

Envuelto como estaba en los brazos de un amante como pocas veces soñó tener. Había tardado tres vasos de dudosa procedencia en inmiscuirse a la cadenciosa reunión que tenía como epicentro, a un bailarín sin igual. El movimiento de sus caderas seguramente habría sido prohibido por la moral, pero desafiando las leyes, su cuerpo ejercía un crimen perfecto ante sus sentidos, embebidos por su figura de escándalo, su cabello salvaje y azul y sus ojos filosos como los de un cazador experimentado.

Nunca supo el momento exacto en que los brazos del hombre lo arrastraron al centro de la pista y juntó sus cuerpos para completar la danza en alabanza a la lujuria. Nunca lo supo, pues en cuanto su cuerpo tomó contacto con la piel canela y ardiente del enigmático bailarín, sus sentidos se vieron invadidos por completo, rindiéndose de manera sumisa y alegre ante su aroma sexual, ante sus labios carnosos y dulces, y su voz de Dios griego.

Se dejó arrastrar hacia el centro mismo de su trampa y perdió toda noción de donde estaba. Sólo le interesaban esos labios que ya se aferraban a los suyos, con fuerza y pasión. Los poseía de una manera voluptuosa, y él se entregó a voluntad.

—Eres hermoso—le había susurrado.—Me llamo Kardia.

Tampoco recordó si él le había respondido, para cuando sus sentidos volvieron en sí, ya se encontraba desnudo en una habitación, lejos de la música ensordecedora y el humo tóxico.

Habían llegado entre besos y caricias al departamento del griego, y se dejaron arrastrar por la vorágine de lo que la pasión despertó en sus cuerpos.

Ya tendría tiempo durante el día de reflexionar sobre lo que ocurría en aquella cama, ahora sólo se dedicaría a disfrutar de cada caricia que Kardia le prodigaba, no creía ser capaz de cansarse nunca de aquellas manos.

—Eres hermoso Dégel—volvió a repetir, hundido en sus muslos.

Sonrió, sí. Ahora lo recordaba, él también se había presentado.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Bueno, hasta aquí por ahora. Espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de la lectura._

 _Gracias por leer. Será hasta la próxima historia._


End file.
